The Deerstalker Hat
by vampirepenguin1
Summary: Johnlock fluff, porn and a deerstalker hat.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why they all love this blasted earflap hat!" Sherlock groaned, throwing the said object across the room, right at John, interrupting his reading of the newspaper.

It was a lazy morning in 221B Baker Street. There had been no new cases the past two days and the consulting detective was getting a tad bit restless. Not knowing what to do, he decided to check his emails, that so happened to be flooded with photos of him wearing the beloved deerstalker hat.

John sighed and picked it up. "It's a Sherlock Holmes trademark now. Stop fighting it."

"Of all the things..." he grumbled.

"Well I think it looks cute," John said, going back to his newspaper.

Sherlock pouted and sat beside him. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

The detective sighed and put it on, facing the army doctor.

"Watson?"

"Hmm?" he looked to him and smiled.

"You're gonna wear it for me?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, John," Sherlock retorted, crossing his arms. "I was simply enlightened.

"Sherlock! That's really sweet."

"Shut up." John laughed and kissed him softly. Sherlock fidgeted a bit at first, but after a moment melted into him.

"Okay fine," the detective said. "It's all for you."

"That's nice...how should I reward you?"

Sherlock smirked and whispered: "Oh, I have a few ideas in mind."

"I would love to help get your mind off of your boredom. Anything you want."

The consulting detective paused for a short while before responding "I want you naked in the bedroom in five minutes, understand?"

The doctor's eyes widened for a second before he smiled. "What exactly are you planning, Sherlock?"

"Oh, John. Where's the excitement if I tell you? Just do it, okay?"

He swallowed hard and nodded, and Sherlock smiled, taking the deerstalker hat from his head and holding it with both of his hands.

He walked towards the bathroom door. "Five minutes, he repeated. John rushed to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been sitting on the bed for already ten minutes.

It had been ten minutes since John Watson went into their bedroom in 221B Baker Street and undressed, waiting for Sherlock.

He closed his eyes and sighed. What could possible make him take so long? Well, Sherlock liked to toy with him sometimes, being agonizingly slow. Making him wait.

John sensed a shift on the bed, then after a hand caressing his face, outlining his features; a finger moving across is forehead to the tip of his nose and lips, being done so in such detail. He felt lips that went against his neck, travelling up to his cheek and mouth. He kept his eyes closed, surrendering to Sherlock's kiss.

John wrapped his around him, the heat of his bare naked body mixing with his, feeling his warm skin everywhere. Sherlock kisses were insistent and heated, wanting to take in everything. He guided John to lie down, and went on top of him, continuing to kiss his jaw. It was when the detective wrapped his fingers around John's cock that the army doctor's eyes quickly opened and he gasped.

"Shh..." the brunette soothed, pulling it in with smooth strokes, while John cried out in pleasure. While Sherlock worked on him, he bobbed his head, shuddering once in a while when Sherlock's thumb would caress the tip. He lowered his eyes to look at the detective's face and realized he was still wearing the earflap hat. He couldn't help but giggle.

Sherlock stopped and squinted. "What?"

"You're still wearing it."

Sherlock smirked, taking it off. He put it over John's head, making sure it covered his eyes. "Don't try to take it off and don't move," he commanded. John nodded hesitantly.

The detective traced his fingers from John's chest down to his cock, caressing it and John then was all spilling all over Sherlock's hands. The brunette licked his fingers and inched his body in a way where his lips were close to John's sex. He put it in his mouth and sucked on it softly, licking the slit to tease him.

The doctor whimpered, his fingers tugging on the bed sheet. His whole body was taut as a coil. Sherlock stopped and settled himself on John again, rocking down against him. He ducked his head down and brushed his lips over his cheek before pressing his face unto John's neck. Their dicks dragging together in slow motion, and John could feel Sherlock's hot breath as he nuzzled at his neck.

"I want to hear you scream," he whispered into the doctor's ears. He whined in response and Sherlock removed the hat from his head. "Look at me," he said and John obliged, gaping at him, his face flushed. He pulled away and squeezed their dicks, making John moan loudly as he spilled all over again.

"Good," the detective panted, smiling. He let go off his grip and soon after was coming as well. He shuddered and John grazed his lips over Sherlock's hair. They looked at each other and smiled.

Sherlock rolled over so that he was beside John and closed his eyes. The blonde shifted to his side. "That was amazing," he mused.

"And you, John, are absolutely brilliant."

"I love you," he murmured against the detective's shoulder.

"I love you too."

"Not bored anymore, right?"

Sherlock tilted his head. "Hmm...not so sure. Maybe I can go for another round. Just to make sure."

"Of course, of course," John said, nodding; his lips curving into a smile. He abruptly went on top of a startled Sherlock. "But now it's my turn to take the lead, yeah?"


End file.
